


Tell Me Goodbye: Finn

by IchigoRenji



Series: Tell Me Goodbye Series [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoRenji/pseuds/IchigoRenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His brother was missing and Finn doesn't know what to do anymore. Will Kurt ever come home? Companion piece to Tell Me Goodbye. <br/>4th in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Goodbye: Finn

0.0

Tell Me Goodbye: Finn

0.0

When Kurt walked out of the choir room, Finn was shocked. He had not expected his baby brother to break up with Blaine like this. From the looks on everyone else's faces showed that they didn't either.

During dinner that evening, Burt told him that Kurt had gone to a Warbler friend because said friend needed a shoulder to cry on. His step father had been bemused when Finn explained how Kurt had broken up with Blaine through a song in Glee. And not even a regular song, but a Japanese song of all things!

It wasn't until Monday, during lunch hour, that Finn realized something wasn't quite right. He hadn't seen Kurt at all, and according to Burt, Kurt was supposed to be back Monday morning before school.

After talking to Blaine, Finn went to Burt with the news that Kurt was missing. That Kurt had lied, because his Warbler friend wasn't dating anyone.

The police were brought in quickly, since Kurt had been missing since Friday after school. When the police had found that email on Kurt's computer...Finn started to cry silently. How could someone do something like this. To his little brother of all people? How dare they call him a fag. That word left a bad taste in his mouth. He hated that word, especially the pain it had caused Kurt when he himself had said it all those months ago. And to threaten the lives of His family and friends while they were at it!

Finn found it hard to even go to school over the next while. Kurt should be singing in Glee club. He should be moaning about homework and idiotic jocks! He should be going to the mall with his friends, or reading Vogue magazine in the living room.

There were so many ' he shoulds'...nothing was the same without Kurt and for the first time in his life, Finn realized how much had taken for granted.

When Blaine showed up later on and Burt let him move in, they to got close. As close as brothers. Everyone living under the Hummel-Hudson roof banded together. They became rocks and keep each other afloat, even when things got rough.

As the years went by, they only got closer. People moved on with their lives, but not the Hummel-Hudson-Anderson group. Every holiday - Christmas, New Years, Thanksgiving, Valentines - the New Directions bunch came to Finn's house and they'd reminisce about Kurt. Puck had joined the Police Academy when he graduated High School. His reason being Kurt. Rachel was a Broadway star, Mercedes was a hot topic in the Fashion industry. Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford co-owned a dance studio in Lima...Finn, he worked with Blaine and Burt in the garage.

Before anyone really knew it, fifteen years had passed since Kurt had runaway. With every year that passed, Finn broke just a little more. Would his brother ever come home? Thinking things over, remembering the threats made in the email, he realized that in order to protect his family, Kurt would follow the threats to a T. He didn't want anyone to get hurt.

One day, Finn had just entered the Hummel-Hudson house with a bag of groceries when his cellphone started to vibrate, indicating a new text message in his inbox.

Setting the bag on the floor, Finn fished his phone from his pocket and checked the message. The words it contained made him fall to his knees, choking back a sob. Oh he hoped that this wasn't a prank.

To: Finn Hudson

From: Unknown

Brother, are you there?

Tears leaked from his eyes, and Finn shuttered. Fifteen years he had been waiting for this, and now his wish was coming true. It took him nearly two minutes to shakily text back.

To: Unknown

From: Finn Hudson

Kurt? Is that you? OMG plz let it be you!

Seconds later a reply came back.

To: Finn Hudson

From: Unknown

Yeah Finn, its Kurt.

Furiously rubbing the tears from his eyes he began to text back.

To: Unknown

From: Finn Hudson

Oh God Kurt, where are you? where have you been? Whats your number, I need to hear your voice!

Kurt sent him his phone number and Finn dialed quickly. One ring later and he heard a weak, "Finn?" over the line.

Finn couldn't stop crying in joy, "Kurt! Oh God Kurt, Where have you been?" Kurt was crying with him.

"Canada, Finn. I'm in Canada."

Why was he in Canada of all places? No, that didn't matter. What mattered was that his brother was on the other end of this line. Fifteen years...fifteen long miserable years.

Just then Carole walked into the hallway and spotted her son on the floor. "Finn, why are you crying?" she asked concerned.

Finn choked back a sob, "Mom, its Kurt! I'm talking to Kurt!" he rambled to his mother. He could hear Kurt chuckling softly over the phone. Carole shouted in shock before yelling for Burt.

Everyone scrambled into the hallway and fell to the floor. Finn ended up putting Kurt on speaker so that everyone could hear him.

Burt leaned close to the cell and asked, "Kurt? Are you there?"

"Yeah Dad, its me. I'm here." Kurt gave a tearful laugh.

"Oh God son, I never thought I'd hear your voice again!" Burt literally sobbed.

"I know Dad. I thought the same."

It was over two weeks later that Kurt finally stood on the doorstep of his childhood home. Finn opened the door when he knocked and when he saw who it was they both nearly collapsed in shock and tears.

Finn pulled his brother into a tight bear hug, "Kurt, God Kurt, I've missed you." he whispered into the shorter man's thick brown hair.

Kurt sniffled back his tears, "I've missed you too Finn, so much."

Watching Kurt and Blaine only a few minutes later made him cry in joy. Fifteen years had passed but at this moment, it didn't matter to anyone. And hearing the pair's whispered "I love you." as they were reunited, Finn knew that things were alright again. Kurt was home and safe, and he wasn't going anywhere. And with that, his heart could rest easy for the first time since all those years ago.

The End


End file.
